Kwestia zaufania
by EKP
Summary: Świetnie wiedział, ile czasu minęło. Myślał o tym każdego piekielnego dnia. I każdego dnia przeklinał się za fakt, że pozwolił sobie na zaangażowanie się z Jackiem w coś więcej niż tylko seks. Kanonicznie. Po odcinku "Kiss kiss, bang bang".


**Kwestia zaufania**

„ _I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories, the promises, our yesterdays. And I belong to you. I just can't walk away. Cause after loving you I can never be the same." — Never be the same (RED)_

Ze znużeniem obserwował, jak główna bohaterka czarno-białego filmu z lat siedemdziesiątych wyznaje miłość swojemu wybrankowi, a ten odrzuca ją kilkoma okrutnymi słowami. Scena w założeniu chyba miała być dość dramatyczna i przejmująca – tak przynajmniej sądził – jednak sztywne aktorstwo psuło cały klimat filmu i nawet scenariusz z ciekawymi wątkami fabularnymi niewiele tu ratował. Ianto z zażenowaniem przewrócił oczami na widok kobiety, która zaniosła się głośnym szlochem. Doprawdy, nigdy w życiu nie widział dziewczyny, która płakałaby w taki sposób. Był kilka razy świadkiem łez Lisy – zawsze roniła je tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył i nie lubiła obnosić się ze swoim smutkiem. Podobnie jak Tosh i jego matka. Oderwał wzrok od ekranu i przeciągnął się leniwie, lecz zaraz tego pożałował. Podczas ostatniego polowania z Owenem, Ryjkowiec nieźle go urządził i teraz poobijane żebra, przy nawet najmniejszym wysiłku, dawały o sobie znać pulsującym bólem.

Z niechęcią rzucił okiem na malutki pokój hotelowy, w którym zmuszony był spędzić najbliższą noc. Nie żeby były to skrajnie złe warunki – ot hotel z białymi ścianami, dużymi oknami, kilkoma tanimi obrazami i jeszcze tańszym telewizorem, który odbierał zaledwie trzy kanały. Łóżko zajmowało największą część pokoju; spore, chyba małżeńskie, ze schludnie ułożoną, białą pościelą na wierzchu. Po boku stały dwie szafki nocne z ciemnego drewna, jednak zdawało się, że lampki nie zmieściły się już w budżecie. To naprawdę był hotel jakich wiele, jednak Ianto bez problemu mógł wymyślić przynajmniej pięć innych miejsc, w których wolałby teraz być.

Zdawało się, że po ponad godzinie film wcale nie zamierza stać się bardziej znośny, więc z ulgą przyjął energiczne pukanie do drzwi, które rozległo się kilka minut później. Spodziewał się tej wizyty, jednak jego serce i tak nagle przyspieszyło, co skwitował wewnętrznym prychnięciem.

Masochista — pomyślał z ponurym rozbawieniem, kiedy, wyłączywszy uprzednio telewizor, ruszył w stronę źródła dźwięku.

Pukanie znów się rozległo, tym razem z większą nachalnością i Ianto musiał, po prostu musiał przewrócić oczami. Jeśli wcześniej miał wątpliwości co do tego, kogo zastanie za drzwiami, to teraz całkiem się ich wyzbył. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła być tak niecierpliwa i arogancka, żeby składać komuś wizytę o drugiej w nocy. Mimo wszystko chłopak nie był zły. Obawiał się raczej, do jakich dojdą wniosków podczas rozmowy, która z pewnością była nieunikniona.

Uchylił drzwi i, dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał, ujrzał w nich Kapitana z dłońmi wsadzonymi głęboko w kieszenie swojego długiego płaszcza i z nieporadnym uśmiechem na tej piekielnie przystojnej twarzy. Delikatne rysy twarzy zawsze nadawały Jackowi wyrazu czystej niewinności, o której Ianto mógł tylko pomarzyć. Tak było również tym razem, lecz efektu dopełniały mokre włosy i nuta niepewności, czająca się w jego szaroniebieskich oczach. Przytłumione światło z korytarza padało na jego twarz pod dziwnym kątem i oświetlało w sposób, który tylko dodawał mu uroku. Chłopak nigdy nie rozumiał, jak ktoś taki jak Jack mógł posiadać urodę anioła, jednak z czasem zaczął uznawać to za ironię losu.

Przełknął ciężko ślinę i zdał sobie sprawę, że ma problem z wymyśleniem czegoś sensownego do powiedzenia. W duchu przeklął się za głupią reakcję. Tylko Kapitan mógł sprawić, by zasób jego słownictwa został zredukowany do minimum – zgoda, na studiach zdarzało mu się to od czasu do czasu przy jakiejś wyjątkowo ładnej dziewczynie (a później też przy Lisie), ale litości, nie był już młodym szczeniakiem, a samemu Jackowi bardzo wiele brakowało to ładnej dziewczyny! Choć z drugiej strony, Bóg mu świadkiem, że mężczyzna aż grzeszył urodą. Lecz wciąż nie był kobietą i Ianto kompletnie nie pojmował, jakim cudem może uważać go za tak atrakcyjnego.

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i uniósł brew, mając nadzieję, że spokój na jego twarzy nie jest jedynie jego własnym wymysłem. Jack niekoniecznie musiał wiedzieć, jak bardzo denerwowała go wizja rozmowy. On i Kapitan na ogół nie rozmawiali dużo – mieli raczej dziwny związek, oparty na komforcie, jaki przynosiło im ich wzajemne towarzystwo, i – oczywiście – na seksie. Sam Ianto nie należał do wylewnych osób, podobnie zresztą jak Jack, lecz teraz – pół roku po tym, jak Kapitan przepadł niczym kamień w wodzie – teraz chłopak był pewien, że to najwyższy czas, by coś zmienić. Jeśli mężczyzna oczekiwał, że będą kontynuować związek bez zobowiązań, czekało go rozczarowanie.

Ostatnie miesiące zmieniły ich wszystkich nie do poznania. Dawniej słodka i naiwna Gwen miała teraz w sobie dużo więcej zawziętości i profesjonalizmu. Wiedziała, jak kierować zespołem, a jednocześnie lepiej kontrolowała swoje emocje i wrażliwość. Tosh natomiast stała się nieco bardziej śmiała i pewna siebie. Nie była to drastyczna zmiana, lecz z pewnością widoczna. Mimo wszystko kobieta pozostała też bezinteresowna i troskliwa. Sporą przemianę przeszedł również Owen, który nauczył się odpowiedzialności, a jednocześnie nabył umiejętności trzymania języka za zębami w odpowiednim momencie.

Ianto też się zmienił – sam bardzo wyraźnie to czuł. Pogodzenie się z odejściem Jacka, przejęcie dużej części jego obowiązków i dołączenie do zespołu podczas misji w terenie bardzo dużo mu dało. Nic nie kształtuje tak człowieka jak doświadczenie. Jednocześnie czas dał mu dobrą perspektywę do spojrzenia na to, co łączyło go z Kapitanem. Wiedział już, że nie mogą tego kontynuować – nie w taki sposób. Ich relacja była dobra w tamtym momencie, lecz chłopak był świadom, że z czasem zapragnie czegoś więcej (że zapragnął tego jeszcze przed odejściem Jacka). Związku, bliskości, intymności, zaufania, być może nawet miłości. Musiał wiedzieć, czy Jack jest na to gotowy; czy nie odejdzie ponownie, kiedy Ianto będzie potrzebował go najbardziej.

— Pomyślałem, że mogłeś się stęsknić, więc o to jestem — rzucił mężczyzna ze swoją zwykłą arogancją, jednak w jego oczach wciąż błyszczała niepewność. Niepewność, na ile może sobie pozwolić w stosunku do Ianto po tym całym czasie, kiedy nie było go przy nim.

Ianto niemal się uśmiechnął. Odsunął się, by wpuścić starszego mężczyznę do środka. Zamknął za nim starannie drzwi, po czym przeszedł do łazienki (która na całe szczęście przez tę noc należała tylko do niego), by wyjąć z małej szafeczki pod umywalką czysty ręcznik. Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Jack wciąż stał niepewnie na samym jego środku, przypominając nieco zagubionego szczeniaka. Wahał się przez krótki moment, aż w końcu, ku zaskoczeniu ich obu, zdjął ciężki płaszcz z ramion mężczyzny i rzucił go na fotel. Następnie, będąc czujnie obserwowanym przez zainteresowane oczy Jacka, delikatnie posadził go na łóżku i za pomocą ręcznika zaczął wycierać przemoczone włosy mężczyzny. Sam nie był pewien, dlaczego to robi. Rzadko okazywał komuś czułość za pomocą takich drobnych gestów; nawet z Lisą miał z tym problem (choć w końcu nauczył się, że raz na jakiś czas śniadanie do łóżka jest dobrym pomysłem). Jack jednak nie protestował ani słowem i Ianto postanowił nie przerywać tego, co robił.

— Świetna pogoda na spacer, hmm? — rzucił żartobliwie i Kapitan otworzył oczy, które przed momentem zamknął.

— Lubię deszcz — rzucił krótko, lecz uśmiech, jakim go obdarzył, wydał się Ianto dużo bardziej szczery niż te wszystkie wymuszone uprzejmości i żarty podczas zamieszania z Hartem.

— Byłeś na dachu? — zapytał, choć znał już odpowiedź.

— Dobrze mi się tam myśli.

Skinął głową i odłożył ręcznik na bok. Jack już kilka razy podzielił się z nim tą myślą, lecz nigdy nie rozwijał tematu. Tym razem również tak było. Uśmiechnął się więc tylko i sięgnął pod łóżko, gdzie umieścił torbę z ubraniami.

— Zabrałem z auta zapasowe ubrania dla nas wszystkich. Chciałem ci je dać jakiś czas temu, ale nie było cię w pokoju, więc...

— Wciąż trzymacie w aucie moje zapasowe ubrania? — przerwał mu, unosząc brew.

Ianto wręczył Kapitanowi schludnie złożony stos i odwrócił twarz z zażenowaniem.

— Trzymamy tam ubrania dla wszystkich — odparł lakonicznie.

Czuł, że spojrzenie Jacka lustruje go uważnie i nagle niebieskie rolety przy hotelowym oknie wydały mu się bardzo ciekawe. Podszedł do nich i niezdarnie zaczął mocować się ze sznurkiem, w daremnej próbie zasłonienia ich. Westchnął z frustracją i po chwili poczuł dużą, przemarzniętą dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Pierwszy raz od dawna dotyk starszego mężczyzny pozbawiony był erotycznej aluzji.

— Minęło pół roku, Ianto — stwierdził delikatnie Jack i chłopak na moment musiał zacisnąć mocno oczy.

Świetnie wiedział, ile czasu minęło. Myślał o tym każdego piekielnego dnia. I każdego dnia przeklinał się za fakt, że pozwolił sobie na zaangażowanie się z Jackiem w coś więcej niż tylko seks. Bo Ianto od dawna nie miał już wątpliwości, że z jego strony jest to coś więcej. Może jeszcze nie miłość w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, lecz z pewnością uczucie, które miało szansę się w nią przerodzić.

Odsunął się od dłoni Jacka i odwrócił w jego stronę z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

— Przygotuję kąpiel, nieźle przemarzłeś na tym dachu.

Jack zmarszczył swoją piękną twarz w wyrazie niepokoju i innego uczucia, którego Ianto nie mógł rozszyfrować.

— Proszę, nie rób tego — wyszeptał niemal z żalem, łapiąc go jednocześnie za dłoń. — Nie udawaj, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo wiem, kiedy to robisz. Nie jest w porządku. Spieprzyłem i to więcej niż raz, Ianto.

Przez moment chłopak milczał, nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Naprawdę był w tym beznadziejny, jednak tym razem choć próbowali rozmawiać i Ianto pomyślał, że to musi być dobry początek. W końcu westchnął i spojrzał niepewnie w oczy starszego mężczyzny.

— Co mam ci powiedzieć, Jack?

— Powiedz mi, co czujesz.

— Sam nie wiem — powiedział, odsuwając się gwałtownie.

Zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, próbując pozbierać się w całość. Te przeklęte feromony niczego mu nie ułatwiały. Opadł na łóżko i spojrzał na mężczyznę z bezradnością.

— W jednej chwili mam ochotę dać ci po twarzy. Jestem na ciebie taki wściekły, że rozmowa wydaje mi się najgłupszym z możliwych pomysłów. A potem chwila mija i jedyne, na co mam ochotę, to zaciągnięcie cię do łóżka. Potem wraca mi zdrowy rozsądek i przypominam sobie, że obie opcje są do niczego.

— Ta druga całkiem mi się podoba — stwierdził Jack z delikatnym uśmiechem i zajął miejsce obok niego. — Ale jeśli chcesz, możesz też dać mi po twarzy. Moja duma jakoś sobie z tym poradzi.

Ianto odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, choć z mniejszym entuzjazmem.

— To niczego nie zmieni. Poza tym i tak wszyscy już dzisiaj dostaliśmy po tyłkach od Harta. Chyba wystarczy przemocy.

— Nie przypadł ci do gustu, co? — zapytał z błyskiem rozbawienia w oku.

Ianto pokręcił po prostu głową, stwierdzając, że jego mina musi być wystarczającą odpowiedzią na pytanie. Na moment zapadła cisza i chłopak wbił spojrzenie w jeden z obrazów na ścianie. Słoneczniki. Prawie natychmiast przypomniała mu się Lisa, która była ogromną fanką van Gogha. Z Lisą wszystko było dużo prostsze. Dziewczyna nigdy nie bała się mówienia o swoich oczekiwaniach i uczuciach – potrafiła świetnie robić to za nich oboje. Z Jackiem z kolei miał wrażenie, że żaden z nich nie piśnie nawet słowem o tym, co naprawdę czuje. Czasem było to piekielnie frustrujące.

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać? — wypalił nagle, wyrywając Kapitana z zamyślenia.

Jack rzucił mu szybki uśmiech i skinął głową.

— Jasne.

— Ja... Hmm... Chciałem wiedzieć... Czy ty mi ufasz, Jack?

Sam był zaskoczony własną śmiałością i przez moment żałował, że zadał to pytanie. Nie był pewien, czy chce znać na nie odpowiedź, jednak było już za późno. Oblał się rumieńcem, a Jack zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Skąd ci się to tak nagle wzięło? — zapytał ostrożnie.

— Umm... Sam nie wiem. Przepraszam, zapomnij o tym. Miałem przygotować ci kąpiel.

Zaczął się podnosić, jednak Jack złapał go za nadgarstek, a drugą dłonią uniósł jego brodę tak, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Jesteś dla mnie jedną, wielką zagadką, Ianto Jones. Nie rozwiążę jej, jeśli mi nie pomożesz.

— To nic takiego, naprawdę.

Jack westchnął ciężko, lecz zamiast puścić jego dłoń, uścisnął ją nieco mocniej.

— Wiem, że nie jestem w tym najlepszy — rzekł z krzywym uśmiechem. — Uczucia, związki, to wszystko mnie przeraża, Ianto. Żyję bardzo długo i wciąż się tego boję, może nawet bardziej niż kiedyś, bo teraz wiem, jak wiele pewnego dnia stracę. Ale chciałbym spróbować. Z tobą. Jeśli tylko ty tego chcesz.

— Jack...

— Nie, daj mi skończyć. — Uśmiechnął się lekko i pogłaskał go po policzku. — Jestem dupkiem, nawet temu nie zaprzeczam. Pewnie niejeden raz cię zranię; powiem coś, czego wcale nie będę chciał powiedzieć. Nie będę potrafił okazać ci tyle uczucia, na ile zasługujesz. Nie będę dobrym materiałem na człowieka, którego mógłbyś obdarzyć tą swoją niezwykłą lojalnością. I, przede wszystkim Ianto, nigdy nie będę mógł być naprawdę twój. Nie dlatego, że nie jesteś wystarczająco dobry czy dlatego, że jestem idiotą. — Zaśmiał się cicho. — Coś mi się stało. Bardzo dawno temu... Umarłem, ale ktoś zwrócił mi życie. Zwrócił je nieskończenie.

— Chyba nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz... — wyszeptał.

— Myślę, że wiesz — odparł smutno Jack, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Dopiero wtedy chłopak uświadomił sobie, że w oczach starszego mężczyzny lśnią łzy, a uśmiech nie ma nic wspólnego z radością. Przełknął z trudem ślinę.

— Nie starzeję się — kontynuował Kapitan. — Od ponad stu lat nie postarzałem się ani o dzień. I nigdy się to nie stanie. Problemem nie jest to, czy się w tobie zakocham, Ianto. Myślę, że nie jest to nim już od dawna. Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie będę mógł w pełni dać ci tego, czego potrzebujesz. Mogę cię kochać, na ten mój głupi sposób. Ale spokojne życie? Wspólne mieszkanie? Przyszłość? Stabilność? Nie mogę, nawet jeśli bardzo tego chcę. Bo pewnego dnia umrzesz, a ja będę z tym żył.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz? — zapytał tonem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. — Dlaczego teraz, Jack?

Uśmiechnął się gorzko i łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Ianto nie pamiętał, żeby Jack kiedykolwiek wcześniej płakał; nie przy nim w każdym razie.

— Bo to najwyższy czas. Ostatni rok wyraźnie mi to uświadomił. Nic się nie zmieni, jestem jaki jestem i muszę to zaakceptować. Zapytałeś mnie, czy ci ufam, Ianto. Sądzę, że to co ci powiedziałem jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

Uniósł niepewnie dłoń i tym razem to on dotknął policzka Jacka. Jego serce biło tak mocno, że niemal mógł je usłyszeć. Czuł się, jakby miał naście lat i znów przeżywał pierwsze zauroczenie. To wszystko zdawało się być zupełnie nowe. Ich twarze zbliżały się do siebie powoli i przez myśl przeszło mu, że może faktycznie robią to po raz pierwszy. Pierwszy raz rozmawiają zupełnie szczerze, pierwszy raz patrzą na siebie z takich uczuciem. Pierwszy raz chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko szybki seks i lekarstwo na samotność.

W końcu ich usta spotkały się w czułym pocałunku. Nigdy nawet mu się nie śniło, że mógłby powiązać takie uczucie z Kapitanem. Czuł dłonie mężczyzny na plecach, z kolei jego własne powędrowały w kierunku wciąż wilgotnych włosów Jacka.

— To nie będzie łatwe — stwierdził starszy mężczyzna, kiedy kilka godzin później leżeli nadzy w splątanej pościeli. — Nie wiesz, w co się ładujesz.

— Chyba naprawdę jesteś stary — wymruczał sennie chłopak. — Robisz się sentymentalny.

Odpowiedział mu tylko głośny śmiech Kapitana i sam mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, patrząc jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada.

— Chcę spróbować — powiedział po chwili, tym razem już z większą powagą. — Z tobą, Jack.


End file.
